hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes with the highest wind speeds (Hitman)
This article is about tornadoes with the highest recorded and estimated wind speeds. On this list, tornadoes all the way back from 1905 are included on this list from 1 to 147. The 2018 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Tornado tops the list with recorded wind speeds of 367 mph (590 km/h). The Westreville, South Dakota Tornado rounds out the list with 230 mph winds (370 km/h). 56 tornadoes have wind speeds of 300 mph (482 km/h) or greater. Note: All tornadoes on the list either happened in real life, that Hitman found on this wiki or were created by Hitman Agent 48. If you want to add tornadoes to my list, please don't hesitate to leave me a message or leave a comment. Highest recorded or estimated wind speeds inside a tornado # 2018 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Tornado (367 mph) # 1974 Xenia, Ohio Tornado (364 mph) # 1997 Jarrell, Texas Tornado (361 mph) # 1925 Tri-State Tornado (357 mph) # 2019 Vian, Oklahoma Tornado (351 mph) # 1974 Guin, Alabama Tornado (346 mph) # 2265 Minneola-Clermont-Four Corners, Florida Tornado (346 mph) # 2025 Harrisburg-Reading-Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Tornado (337 mph) # 2037 Elgin, Oklahoma Tornado (336 mph) # 1974 Birmingham, Alabama Tornado (335 mph) # 1974 Bradenburg, Kentucky Tornado (325 mph) # 2019 Bridge Creek, Oklahoma Tornado (324 mph) # 2020 Noble, Oklahoma Tornado (324 mph) # 2027 Tuscaloosa, Alabama Tornado (324 mph) # 2036 Monahans-Midland, Texas Tornado (324 mph) # 2011 Hackleburg, Alabama Tornado (323 mph) # 2029 Moore, Oklahoma Tornado (322 mph) # 1999 Bridge Creek-Moore, Oklahoma Tornado (321 mph) # 2018 Houston-Pasadena, Texas Tornado (321 mph) # 2020 Pampa, Texas Tornado (321 mph) # 2022 El Dorado, Kansas Tornado (321 mph) # 2023 Memphis, Tennessee Tornado (321 mph) # 1953 Flint, Michigan Tornado (320 mph) # 2018 Attica, Kansas Tornado (319 mph) # 2018 Clermont-Groveland-Four Corners, Florida Tornado (318 mph) # 2020 Bridge Creek, Oklahoma Tornado (318 mph) # 2013 Bennington, Kansas Tornado (317 mph) # 2023 Dallas, Texas Tornado (317 mph) # 2020 Perry-Mulhall, Oklahoma Tornado (316 mph) # 2020 Chickasha, Oklahoma Tornado (316 mph) # 1995 Kellerville, Texas Tornado (315 mph) # 2020 Joplin, Missouri Tornado (313 mph) # 2020 Dodge City, Kansas Tornado (312 mph) # 2024 Canadian County, Oklahoma Tornado (312 mph) # 2008 Parkersburg, Iowa Tornado (310 mph) # 2021 Anadarko, Oklahoma Tornado (310 mph) # 2020 Greensburg, Kansas Tornado (309 mph) # 1953 Flint, Michigan Tornado (308 mph) # 2028 Mulhall, Oklahoma Tornado (308 mph) # 2020 Phil Campbell, Alabama Tornado (307 mph) # 2020 Mangum, Oklahoma Tornado (306 mph) # 2020 Elmer, Oklahoma Tornado (306 mph) # 2034 Cuba, Missouri Tornado (306 mph) # 2011 Smithville, Mississippi Tornado (305 mph) # 2020 Wichita Falls, Texas Tornado (305 mph) # 2018 Woodward, Oklahoma Tornado (304 mph) # 2020 Tulsa, Oklahoma Tornado (304 mph) # 2020 Amber, Oklahoma Tornado (303 mph) # 1976 Jordan, Iowa Tornado (302 mph) # 2020 Ider, Alabama Tornado (302 mph) # 2020 Liberal, Kansas Tornado (302 mph) # 2020 Shawnee, Oklahoma Tornado (302 mph) # 2018 Canton, Texas Tornado (301 mph) # 2020 Silsbee, Texas Tornado (301 mph) # 2026 Sabetha, Kansas Tornado (300 mph) # 2038 Dodge City, Kansas Tornado (300 mph) # 2011 Tuscaloosa, Alabama Tornado (299 mph) # 2020 Philadelphia, Mississippi Tornado (299 mph) # 2018 Rocksprings, Texas Tornado (298 mph) # 2021 Ashley-Walcott, North Dakota Tornado (298 mph) #2028 Lone Grove, Oklahoma Tornado (298 mph) #1999 Mulhall, Oklahoma Tornado (297 mph) #2018 Oberlin, Kansas Tornado (297 mph) #2018 Webster, South Dakota Tornado (297 mph) #2020 Sierra Vista, Arizona Tornado (297 mph) #2020 Loyal, Oklahoma Tornado (297 mph) #2013 El Reno, Oklahoma Tornado (296 mph) #2016 Sherman, Texas Tornado (296 mph) #2018 Big Spring, Texas Tornado (296 mph) #2018 Prague, Oklahoma Tornado (296 mph) #2020 Goldsby, Oklahoma Tornado (296 mph) #2020 Katie, Oklahoma Tornado (296 mph) #2018 Smithville, Mississippi Tornado (295 mph) #2018 Stanley, Oklahoma Tornado (295 mph) #2020 Eustace, Texas Tornado (294 mph) #2023 Leigh, Nebraska Tornado (294 mph) #1991 Andover, Kansas Tornado (293 mph) #2018 Hackleburg, Alabama Tornado (293 mph) #1999 Loyal Valley, Texas Tornado (292 mph) #2019 Vinita, Oklahoma Tornado (292 mph) #2007 Elie, Manitoba Tornado (291 mph) #2018 New Cordell, Oklahoma Tornado (291 mph) #2020 Double Springs, Alabama Tornado (291 mph) #2020 Kingfisher County, Oklahoma Tornado (291 mph) #2018 Jarrell, Texas Tornado (290 mph) #2018 Kiowa, Oklahoma Tornado (290 mph) #2018 Oleta, Oklahoma Tornado (288 mph) #1976 Spiro, Oklahoma Tornado (287 mph) #2018 Fort Rice, North Dakota Tornado (287 mph) #2018 Kansas City, Missouri Tornado (287 mph) #1991 Red Rock, Oklahoma Tornado (286 mph) #2018 Denton, Texas Tornado (286 mph) #2018 Tushka, Oklahoma Tornado (286 mph) #2019 Sand Springs, Oklahoma Tornado (285 mph) #2018 Ciriaco, Brazil Tornado (284 mph) #2018 Domme, France Tornado (284 mph) #1947 Woodward, Oklahoma Tornado (282 mph) #2018 Red Rock, Oklahoma Tornado (281 mph) #2028 Wynnewood, Oklahoma Tornado (281 mph) #2011 El Reno, Oklahoma Tornado (280 mph) #2025 St. Louis, Missouri Tornado (280 mph) #2037 Covington, Georgia Tornado (280 mph) #2040 Stillwater, Oklahoma Tornado (280 mph) #2018 Broken Arrow, Oklahoma Tornado (277 mph) #1945 Antlers, Oklahoma Tornado (276 mph) #2018 Fort Rice, North Dakota Tornado (276 mph) #2030 Honolulu, Hawaii Tornado (276 mph) #2020 Kingfisher, Oklahoma Tornado (275 mph) #2018 Bixby, Oklahoma Tornado (274 mph) #2024 Blanhard-Newcastle-Moore, Oklahoma Tornado (272 mph) #2021 Piedmont, Oklahoma Tornado (271 mph) #2034 Taylorsville, Kentucky Tornado (270 mph) #2013 Moore, Oklahoma Tornado (269 mph) #2018 Ponca City, Oklahoma Tornado (269 mph) #2018 Keyes, Oklahoma Tornado (268 mph) #2020 Loyal, Oklahoma Tornado (267 mph) #2018 Andover, Kansas Tornado (267 mph) #2023 Texas-Louisana Tornado (267 mph) #1953 Waco, Texas Tornado (266 mph) #2018 Stanton, Nebraska Tornado (265 mph) #2023 Chandler, Minnesota Tornado (265 mph) #2024 Woodward, Oklahoma Tornado (265 mph) #2037 Thaxton, Mississippi Tornado (265 mph) #1998 Spencer, South Dakota Tornado (264 mph) #2007 Greensburg, Kansas Tornado (264 mph) #1905 Snyder, Oklahoma Tornado (263 mph) #2024 Red Oak, Oklahoma Tornado (261 mph) #1970 Lubbock, Texas Tornado (260 mph) #2024 Slater, Missouri Tornado (260 mph) #2023 Dallas, Texas Tornado (258 mph) #2011 Joplin, Missouri Tornado (257 mph) #1946 Lublin, Poland Tornado (254 mph) #2025 Moore, Oklahoma Tornado (253 mph) #2018 Tescott, Kansas Tornado (251 mph) #2018 Stanton, Nebraska Tornado (250 mph) #2018 Sulphur, Oklahoma Tornado (246 mph) #2018 Freeport, Kansas Tornado (246 mph) #2018 Chapman, Kansas Tornado (245 mph) #2018 Xenia, Ohio Tornado (243 mph) #2037 Huntsville, Alabama Tornado (243 mph) #2016 Williams, Arizona Tornado (240 mph) #2031 Belleville, Ontario Tornado (240 mph) #2017 Oklahoma City Tornado (235 mph) #2018 Moore, Oklahoma Tornado (235 mph) #2034 Florissant, Missouri Tornado (234 mph) #2018 Vilonia, Arkansas Tornado (230 mph) #2022 Westreville, South Dakota Tornado (230 mph) Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornado Records (Hitman) Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes (Hitman) Category:Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes